


The Fight

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Food Fight, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Hela is learning more about her brothers every day.





	The Fight

Loki hummed as he walked through the halls of Asgard. Thor had just finished telling him about what they had learned in Midgard while Hela showed Man of Iron and the Captain some of Asgard’s finer areas. Thor was concerned about the visions Tony was having and Loki could honestly say, he was too. He had believed Tony might have some magic hidden inside him, but future sight was no one he considered.

“Quite concerning.” Loki muttered.

Future sight was something Loki himself didn’t care for. It took a huge toll on the mind and body to deal with and Loki had seen more than one person fall into madness because of it. He breathed deeply, and then there was Thanos. Loki had heard the name, whispered throughout the Realms through his travels. If Tony was right and Thanos was coming, then Midgard would be in grave danger.

“What to do.” he muttered as he twirled his dagger.

“Talking to yourself is beneath you, Brother.” Hela said as she came upon him.

He smiled.

“Talking to myself is the only way I get any feedback. I did not expect you back so soon.” Loki said as they kept walking.

“The Captain mentioned he was hungry. I left them alone in the dining hall.” Hela stated.

Loki hummed.

“Do you think that was wise?” Loki asked.

“As wise as it can be. They will either talk it out or fight it out. One way or another, they will work out their issues.” Hela replied, shrugging.

Loki nodded. He could see the wisdom in that sentence.

“Question for you, Brother. What do you think of the Captain?” Hela asked.

Loki paused. He thought over what he was about to say.

“He is interesting. Strong, proud, but insightful. I believe he would be a good ambassador. Just, not for Asgard.” Loki replied.

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Hela said.

They kept walking, content with the silence between them.

“So are you going to help remove Man of Iron’s visions?” Hela finally asked.

“I do not believe I can. I had a feeling he was magical in some way. Perhaps the wizard’s attack has brought it forth.” Loki explained.

“Hm, interesting. So you are going to teach him how to use it?” Hela asked.

Loki frowned.

“I am not sure. It will depend on him. If he wishes me to put a block on it, I can. It cannot block every vision, but most of them. If he wishes to learn how to use it, I can do that as well.” Loki stated.

“It all depends on him then.” Hela said.

“Correct.” Loki stated.

They kept walking.

“And what of Thor?” Hela asked.

Loki paused, confused.

“Thor? What about him?” Loki asked.

“He cares deeply for the Man of Iron. You do too. Are you going to court him? Or is he?” Hela asked.

Loki stopped walking and looked away. Hela seemed confused.

“Did I say something wrong?” Hela asked.

“If Thor wishes to court him, then he can go right ahead.” Loki said stiffly.

Hela raised an eyebrow.

“He has not spoken to you about it?” Hela asked.

“He has not, but if he wishes to do that, he can go ahead. I am sure the Man of Iron would be pleased.” Loki said calmly.

Hela frowned.

“Then why do you seem so upset about it?” Hela demanded.

Loki grit his teeth.

“It is… nothing. It is nothing. My apologies.” Loki said as he started walking again.

Hela blinked, uncertain of what just happened. She followed Loki, arms crossed.

“You are upset. Why are you upset?” Hela demanded.

“I am not upset. If Thor wishes to court him, that is fine. I will not interfere.” Loki replied.

“Why can't you both court him?” Hela asked.

“Because!” Loki snapped.

They stopped and Loki sighed.

“Because I cannot stand the thought of losing to Thor… again. I have no doubt the Man of Iron will pick him over me and I do not want to watch it happen.” Loki replied.

He felt embarrassed. Hela had never seen them growing up. She had no idea how hard it had been; living in Thor’s shadow all these years. She had no idea how many times Loki had lost to Thor.

“And what makes you think he will pick me?” Thor’s voice suddenly asked.

Loki and Hela turned to see Thor coming down another hallway. Loki grit his teeth and looked away.

“Because everyone always picks you.” Loki scowled.

Thor rubbed his chin and sighed.

“Mother never did. You were her pride and joy.” Thor replied.

Loki paused and his shoulders slumped a bit.

“All of Asgard loves you.” Loki stated.

“Because they have to. I am their King. If I had not been next in line, I would just be another warrior.” Thor said.

“They are scared of me.” Loki stated.

“They are scared of me too.” Hela said.

Loki glanced at her. She was looking between them and sighed.

“You both care for him. He cares you two as well. You would be blind not to see it. So just give it a chance?” Hela asked.

“He is trying to leave us.” Loki pointed out.

“Trying and failing.” Thor said.

“And what about the Captain? What about the Ambassador position? This could cause an interdimensional issue.” Loki said.

“Since when do you care if your actions case an issue, Brother? You are a Trickster, it is particularly in your blood to cause chaos.” Thor questioned.

Loki grit his teeth. Thor had a point. And yet, his heart started to pound when he thought of courting the Man of Iron. He felt flushed and weak kneed. How could one man cause this? A guard came upon them then, panting heavily.

“My King, there is a disturbance in the dining hall! Come quickly!” the guard said.

The three looked at each other.

“You left those two in the dining hall, didn’t you?” Loki asked.

“It seems a fight was what they wanted.” Hela shrugged.

“Enough! Let us go quickly.” Thor boomed.

The scene they came on was nothing like they expected. Instead of hurling insults and destroyed furniture, they found the two men sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically. All around them, food had been tossed around, leaving a mess.

“What in the Realms happened here?” Thor demanded angrily.

Loki happened to look up and blinked.

“Um Brother.” Loki said tapping him on the shoulder.

“Not now, Loki!” Thor boomed.

Loki held up his hands and took a step back.

“Very well then.” Loki said with a smirk.

Just then, a pie that had gotten stuck to the ceiling fell, landing on Thor’s head. Thor stood there, fists clenched as Hela and Loki snorted and tried to contain their laughter. Tony howled with laughter, falling backwards as he pointed and laughed. Steve at least tried to get up and help, but his face was red from holding it in. Thor took the pan from his head and glared at them.

“Would you mind explaining what happened to my dining hall?” Thor demanded.

“I-It’s my fault, Your Highness.” Tony said as he got up.

He was covered in food and his suit was ruined, but there was a brightness to his eyes they hadn’t seen in a long time.

“How so?” Hela asked as he stepped over a spot of food on the floor.

“I accidentally hit the Captain in the face with my soup and well…” Tony looked around.

“It escalated from there?” Loki asked.

“Something like that, yeah.” Tony replied.

Thor sighed deeply.

“Brother, if you would be so kind.” Thor asked.

“I do not know. I kind of like it like this.” Loki crossed his arms.

“Someone could slip.” Steve said, suddenly looking highly concerned.

Loki sighed and with a wave of his hand, the mess was gone, including on Thor, Steve and Tony. Steve ran a hand through his hair, please it no longer had food in it.

“Thank you.” Thor said pleased.

“I will admit, when I left you two in here, I expected a fight, but not like this.” Hela said amused.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and Steve looked a bit sheepish. Hela hummed and rubbed her chin.

“I hope this little fight got it out of your systems.” Thor said calmly.

“It was a bit childish of us. I apologize for that.” Steve said flushing.

“At least you did not end up injured, I suppose.” Loki replied.

“That was one time, Loki. Let it go.” Thor stated.

“I’m just saying.” Loki said.

“Oh, I would love to hear that story.” Tony snickered.

“I second that.” hela said smirking.

“Someone got into the mead a little early one night and when I tried to help him to bed, both of us ended up falling off the balcony into a cake the cooks were preparing for dessert that night. I ended up with a broken arm.” Loki stated.

Tony howled with laughter, tears coming to his eyes as Thor flushed and looked away from them. Steve snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.

“That ummm sounds awful. I’m so sorry.” Steve coughed.

“It was quite a story to tell to Mother. She fixed my arm, of course, but Thor’s hair, well.” Loki glanced at Thor.

“It took many showers to get the cake out of my locks.” Thor said running his hand through them.

“Oh, I can imagine. If you have the same hair Father did, it most certainly would have been an issue.” Hela stated.

“Father had a problem with his hair?” Thor asked.

“We came back from one of the other Realms once and found a whole ecosystem living in his hair. It took days to get it out.” Hela said smiling.

“How curious.” Loki rubbed his chin.

“He didn’t tell you these stories?” Steve asked curiously.

Tony snorted.

“He didn’t even tell him they had a sister.” Tony said angrily.

“Oh.” Steve said softly.

“There is a lot Father did not share with us, but that is fine.” Thor said calmly.

Thunder boomed outside and everyone looked at him as he coughed.

“Mostly.” Thor corrected.

“Let us force on the real issues here, shall we? Thanos and Man of Iron’s visions.” Hela said.

“Visions?” Steve asked.

“Yes, future sight is a nasty bit of magic. Usually it is passed down through your bloodline, so I am assuming one of your parents might have had it as well.” Loki explained.

Tony was quiet, staring off into the distance for a while before nodding.

“Mom. Most likely.” he said.

“Oh? I would have assumed Howard.” Steve said startled.

“Howard was a genius. But Mom? She seemed to just know when things would happen. She always told me it was a mother’s intuition.” Tony stated.

“And you have never had those issues before?” Hela asked.

“I mean, I used to get these weird feelings? Like something was wrong? But no, not like this.” Tony admitted.

“Hmmm, I can see how that would work.” Thor said rubbing his chin.

“I agree. Now what do you wish to do, Man of Iron? I could put a block on them, but you would still get some visions or I can, hopefully, teach you how to control them. Either way, it will be a bit painful.” Loki said.

Tony frowned and looked at the ceiling. On the one hand, future sight gave him an advantage over their enemies. Yet, Tony could still feel the fatigue in his mind and limbs. The lack of sleep, which normally would be fine with him, was proving to be an issue he hadn’t expected. Loki could teach him how to use it, but was the constant stress and fear worth it?

“What do you all think?” Tony asked.

Loki blinked, startled.

“You wish for our opinion?” Hela asked curiously.

“Yeah, if you want to give it.” Tony said nervously.

“I would suggest putting the block on.” Thor stated.

“Really?” Tony asked startled.

“Yes, your mental and physical, not to mention emotional health are in jeordy. There is no other option.” Thor said sagely.

Steve nodded his head.

“I agree.” Steve stated.

Tony nodded thoughtfully. 

“I will take that inside consideration then.” 


End file.
